Bloqueo mental
by Allure-irreal
Summary: Dean es un escritor de novelas eróticas que ha perdido sus ganas de escribir, su hermano le sugiere que vaya a la biblioteca para inspirarse, pero nada más poner un pie en el lugar se encuentra con cierto bibliotecario de ojos azules que le inspira mucho más que solo


Según Wikipedia el bloqueo del escritor es un fenómeno psicológico en el que un escritor profesional pierde la habilidad de escribir, la inspiración y la fluidez creativa. Esta obstrucción de la inspiración creativa puede tomar horas, días, semanas o meses y en casos extremos, años o el resto de la vida, lo que ha ocasionado el retiro de algunos escritores.

Las causas de esto no están del todo claras pero se cree que responde a diferentes factores psicológicos como pueden ser el estrés, la depresión o los problemas personales. Algunos creen que… ¡Demonios!

Dean no podía creer que eso estuviese pasándole a él, se sujeto la cabeza y se recostó sobre el escritorio frente a la computadora en un intento de sacar de su cabeza todas esas tonterías sobre los bloqueos mentales pero por más que lo intento su cabeza, como otras tantas veces, se negó a obedecerle. El rubio no sabía que es lo que le había pasado pero desde hacia exactamente seis meses su cabeza no estaba trabajando y el libro que sería la continuación de su gran novela todavía no estaba terminado, su editor le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien pero Dean sabía que si Crowley tenía esa mirada, nada, absolutamente nada podía estar bien.

Respiro profundamente en un intento de aclarar sus ideas pero la suerte no estaba de su lado y buscar en internet alguna cura para su bloqueo solo había logrado empeorarlo todo, se sentía un tanto asustado que la jodida Wikipedia tuviese razón con eso de los escritores que se retirasen de su trabajo a causa del puñetero bloqueo, el no era como los demás, el era Dean Winchester, el mejor grande escritor de todos los tiempos, el más guapo y el más sexy de todos, sin olvidar el más humilde, por supuesto. Cerro la tapa del ordenador y camino hacia la cocina para buscar una cerveza, con la que se fue a sentar cerca de la ventana para intentar relajarse un poco, sin embargo, nada mas acomodarse su teléfono empezó a sonar, maldiciendo lo saco de su pantalón y apretó una tecla

-¿Quién?-casi le grito al aparato a la vez que dejaba su cerveza en el borde de la ventana-estoy ocupado—

—Se perfectamente que no estás haciendo nada, te quejaste dos horas ayer por teléfono de tu bloqueo—la voz serena de su hermano le inundo los oídos y en vez de contagiarle aquella serenidad solo logro enfadarlo aun mas—aparte de eso ¿Cómo estás?—

—Sigo haciendo lo mismo…nada, supongo que no importa—trato de quitarle importancia al asunto pues no quería agregar a su actual lista de molestia el estar enfadado con Sam, volvió a respirar buscando en su interior algo de paz—después de todo si no estoy inspirado nada bueno sale—

—Lo estas tomando muy bien para ser el tipo que trabaja para el demonio llamado Crowley—rio el menor cambiándose el auricular de oreja para mirar mejor el libro que estaba buscando—pero no te llamaba para eso, un amigo de Balthazar dice que una buena forma de salir de los bloqueos es leer, así tienes ideas en las que no habías pensado—

—Eso se oye como una gran pérdida de tiempo, Sammy, mi idea de buscar inspiración incluye ir a un sórdido club de strippers para que uno de ellos me haga muy, pero muy feliz—desde hace mucho tiempo Dean ya tenía muy claro que él no era como los demás hombres, en vez de grandes pechos y caderas redondas él prefería caderas afiladas y un lindo pecho plano en el que recostarse después de un maratón de sexo, Sam también tenía las mismas preferencias pero al contrario de su hermano mayor el si tenía una pareja formal, Balthazar—tu noviecito debería buscarse amigos más inteligentes porque esa idea apesta—

—Balthazar quiere que te diga que al contrario de ti, el si tiene cerebro para leer otras cosas que no sean tus idiotas novelas—con una risita de fondo el pelilargo le retransmitió lo que el rubio estaba diciendo, Dean frunció el ceño, el tipo no era malo pero odiaba que se entrometiera tanto—Sabes que eso no es lo que yo pienso Dean…pero de todas formas creo que Balthy tiene razón, no te matara ir un rato a la biblioteca—

Dean debía poner esa fecha en el calendario y no olvidar jamás el día en el que su hermano menor se equivocara en una de sus sugerencias, así en el futuro sabría que cuando Sam quisiera darle un consejo debía huir lo más rápido posible. Esa tarde decidió que, tal como su hermano le dijera, no le mataría ir a la dichosa biblioteca para buscar la inspiración que creyera perdida. No había puesto un pie en el lugar desde que saliera de la universidad, algo que había pasado hacia algunos años, si mal no recordaba la bibliotecaria era una adorable viejita que cada vez que lo veía le advertía que hiciera silencio…ahora mucho tiempo después en lugar de la ancianita tras el mostrador se hallaba el espécimen más guapo que hubiese osado aparecer en sus sueños más calientes.

—Santa madre…—susurro mientras se quedaba de pie en medio de la entrada, mirando fijamente el hombre que hablaba con un par de colegialas, que como él lo miraban embobadas—debo estar soñando—

El hombre levanto la mirada enfocándolo, Dean vio los ojos mas azules que hubiese visto en toda su vida, trago saliva antes de meterse en uno de los pasillos en una, según sus propias palabras, cobarde huida pero no podía hacer otra cosa, el hombre tras el mostrador era demasiado guapo como para estar rodeado por un montón de libros. El rubio sentía como si el corazón pudiese huir de su pecho si comenzaba a latir más rápido, se asomo por la esquina, buscando al hombre con la mirada pero el sujeto ya no se encontraba tras el mostrador.

— ¿A dónde se fue…?—pregunto al aire, saliendo de su escondite para buscar con la mirada al hombre—No puede ser tan rápido…—

—De hecho, ese es uno de mis talentos ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?—Dean casi suelta un no muy masculino grito al verse sorprendido, tras él se encontraba el ojiazul mirándolo con una sonrisa—Se ve algo perdido, señor…—

—Winchester…pero solo llámame Dean—el rubio se sentía tan tonto frente a aquel bello hombre que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa—Estoy buscando un libro—

—Bien, es un comienzo ¿Qué libro estas buscando? Hay de muchos géneros…o ¿tienes algo en mente?—

—La verdad no…me daré una vuelta por aquí y luego quizás te pida ayuda—Dean iba a retroceder pero el librero a su espalda no le dejaba muchas posibilidades, se sentía muy nervioso al sentir la mirada del otro sobre su cuerpo, porque había que ser idiota para no darse cuenta que el castaño estaba devorándoselo con la mirada, Dean noto como algo bajo su pantalón comenzaba a endurecerse, aquella era la señal para salir huyendo antes de quedar como un pervertido, sin embargo, su única ruta de escape estaba cubierta por un fibroso cuerpo…trago saliva y se arriesgo a acercarse al otro—¿me dejas pasar…?—

—Castiel, soy Castiel Novak…es un verdadero placer conocerlo señor Winchester—

Aun sentía en su nariz el embriagante aroma que parecía exhalar el castaño por cada poro de su cuerpo, en esos momentos odiaba a su hermano por haberle sugerido ir a la biblioteca, sentado frente a una de las mesas en donde ya tenía algunos libros se sentía como un torpe adolescente al que le ha hablado la chica más guapa de la secundaria. Había cogido varios libros al azar sin siquiera fijarse de que trataban, se llamo mentalmente "tarado" antes de levantarse para buscar el lugar del cual los tomara, camino entre los pasillos buscando el sitio donde los encontrara dándose por vencido después de 5 minutos, iba a meterlos en cualquier lugar cuando se dio cuenta que alguien lo estaba observando, rogando porque no fuese quien creía se dio vuelta

—Demonios…—susurro encontrándose con los increíbles ojos azules del bibliotecario—estaba tratando de ponerlo en su lugar pero…—

—Dudo que un libro de astrofísica vaya en el lugar donde están los de geografía, permítame señor Winchester, yo lo hago por usted—sonrió Castiel acercándose al rubio, vio su nerviosismo y eso le gusto, desde la primera vez que sus ojos se toparan con ese hombre supo que por fin había encontrado lo que tanto tiempo había estado buscando, Dean Winchester era la personificación de perfección masculina, por lo menos su definición propia y es que esos ojos verdes lo traían hechizado desde que sus miradas se encontraran, tampoco iba a negar que el resto del hombre era de lo mas delicioso, casi se saboreo al ver su firme trasero cuando el rubio se volteo para buscar el estante donde debía poner el libro que aun llevaba en la mano—si me lo da yo lo pondré en su lugar, señor—

—Ya te dije que solo me llames Dean, no estoy tan viejo ¿sabes?—murmuro volteando, encontrándose con la mirada del castaño, el conocía esa mirada, era la de un depredador que ha encontrado su presa—yo te llamare Cass—

—Mi nombre es Castiel—

—Ya lo sé, pero suelo acortar el nombre de mis amigos—soltó sin pensar, dándose cuenta segundos después que había dicho algo muy tonto—lo siento, no quise pasarme de la raya, se que te conozco desde hace algo como ¿media hora?—

—No hay problema, Dean, dame eso—sonrió acercándose y cogiendo los libros de las manos del ojiverde —me gusta tu nombre, devolvamos estos y me dirás que estas buscando, así podre echarte una mano con tu problema—

Definitivamente Dean necesitaba que el ojiazul le echara una mano con su problema y ya que estaban con eso, con su boca no estaría tampoco nada de mal. Siguió a Castiel a través de los libreros mientras ponía los libros en su lugar, cuando hubo terminado se volteo y lo miro con una gran sonrisa que no le hizo nada de bien a la ya debilitada cordura del rubio, quien inconscientemente retrocedió un paso hacia atrás

— ¿Te sientes bien, Dean?—

—C-Claro…creo que me resfriare—

—Oh, eso no se oye nada bien, deberías meterte en la cama con unos libros y pasar allí toda la noche—respondió Castiel aunque si fuera por él en vez de esos libros se metería el con el rubio en su cama

—No puedo, tengo trabajo—

— ¿Si? ¿Qué clase de trabajo?—

—Escritor…soy escritor y estoy un poco…ya sabes, bloqueado—confeso sintiéndose un poco mejor al confesarle su problema al otro—mi hermano dice que es bueno buscar otras ideas y que debería leer algo—

—Tu hermano es muy inteligente y bien ¿Qué tipo de libros escribes? Si me lo dices puedo ayudarte—

— ¿Qué tipo? P—Pues yo escribo…—la verdad es que no quería decirle al castaño que tipo de cosas el escribía, no quería que el pensara mal de él pero no quería mentirle, el hombre no parecía mal sujeto, quizás si le decía podía ayudarlo—soy escritor de novelas eróticas—

—Oh…vaya—la sonrisa desapareció al instante del rostro del ojiazul, Dean supo que había metido la pata al decirle aquello, no todos veían de buena manera su profesión y muchos pensaban que era un pervertido—vuelvo enseguida—

El castaño se alejo por el pasillo dejando a Dean sintiéndose como basura, en esos pocos instantes se había dado cuenta que el tal Castiel era un tipo muy agradable pero como el resto lo juzgaba por su profesión…bien, el no iba a cambiar de trabajo porque a los demás no les gustaba lo que él hacía para vivir, decidió que saldría de ese lugar y que jamás en su vida volvería a poner un pie en esa biblioteca. Iba a cumplir su amenaza cuando una mano sujeto la suya, volteo para ver quien se atrevía a hacer eso encontrándose con los hermosos ojos azules del bibliotecario, Castiel lo miraba sorprendido

— ¿No te dije que volvería? Estaba buscando esto—le acerco un libro que Dean puedo reconocer casi enseguida— ¿ibas a marcharte?—

—Eso creo…gracias por intentarlo pero ya tengo el kamasutra—respondió con un pequeño sonrojo, no quería mirar a Castiel y que este viera su nerviosismo—no sabía que este libro estuviera en la biblioteca—

—De hecho aquí si puedes encontrar el original, aunque dudo que vayas a encontrarte esta versión en este lugar, mira mejor—

— ¿Qué?...aquí dice Kamasutra… ¿gay?—sin poder evitarlo Dean se sonrojo después de leer el título del libro que Cass le ofreciera—ni siquiera sabía que algo así existiera—

—Definitivamente tu hermano tiene razón, deberías buscar otras ideas—rio dando algunos pasos hacia el rubio que algo nervioso por ver su espacio personal invadido, retrocedió hasta tocar con su espalda una pared—y a mí se me ocurren unas muy buenas—

Sin posibilidad o deseo de escapar, Dean se vio asaltado por la experta boca del ojiazul, Castiel lo sujeto por la cintura a la vez que transformaba ese simple beso en algo mas, el rubio no se resistió y se dejo llevar por el, Castiel sabia a pasión y él quería perderse en ella.

—Bien ¿se te ha ocurrido algo?—pregunto el de ojos azules rozando su nariz con la del rubio en una suave caricia que hizo sonreír al escritor—aun tengo más ideas para ti ¿quieres oírlas?—

—Creo que me gustaría más ponerlas en práctica que oírlas, Cass—le sonrió, pasando las manos por su espalda para atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo, mientras lo besaba Dean no había podido evitar ponerse duro y que el otro estuviese en sus mismas condiciones le hacía sentir en las nubes—¿no te parece?—

—Una excelente idea, de verdad—rio antes de darle otro beso—salgo a las ocho ¿vamos a cenar?—

—Por supuesto y ya tengo en mente que quiero de postre—


End file.
